New Year With You
by Aku ini siapa
Summary: "aku janji, tahun depan aku akan menemanimu merayakan tahun baru" itu janji ku, dan sekarang sudah ku temani kau di tahun baru ini. Tidak.. lebih tepatnya kau yang menemaniku.. dengan wajah sendu. [NARUSASU / SASUNARU] YAOI LGBT SADEND


**Happy New Year**

 **Naruto still Masashi's chara**

 **Story by : Shina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Naruto .U / Sasuke .U**

 **Warn : TYPO(s)! and else**

 **Oke, HAPPY READING MINNA ^^**

 **Summary :** "aku janji, tahun depan aku akan menemanimu merayakan tahun baru" itu janji ku, dan sekarang sudah ku temani kau di tahun baru ini. Tidak.. lebih tepatnya kau yang menemaniku.. dengan wajah sendu.

…

 _Bib.._

 _Bib…_

 _Bib.._

Suara dari mesin EKG* mengisi kesunyian dalam ruangan ini. Dinding berwarna putih bersih menjadi latar tempatnya berbaring. Orang itu tertidur dengan wajah tenang seakan semua akan baik-baik saja meski ia belum bangun. Kulitnya sangat putih karena sudah terlalu lama tidak terkena sinar matahari, rambutnya lurus panjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya.

Aku hanya menatap wajah itu. Terlihat tenang seakan tidak sadar ada orang yang tersakiti karena ketenangannya sekarang ini. Aku terus menatapnya, jantungku amat perih. Sakit sekali.

"Teme.. terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku sekarang" aku berbicara pada laki-laki di seberangku, Sasuke. Orang yang juga menatap sendu pada orang yang tertidur itu.

Aku hanya menunduk karena tidak mendapat tanggapan. Benar juga, sekarang bukan waktunya menjawab.. sekarang waktunya menuggu.. menunggu mata itu terbuka, mata itu yang sudah tertutup selama sebulan lebih. Mata yang menutup pandangannya dari dunia yang keras.

"Sasuke.. kau sudah menemani orang ini sejak awal dia dirawat" Sasuke masih menatap sendu, entah dia mendengarku atau tidak.

"betapa tidak tahu dirinya orang ini. Dia masih saja tidak mau bangun di saat ada orang yang sejak lama menantikan kebangkitannya.. dia sangat keras kepala ya.." Air mataku keluar perlahan. Sasuke masih menatap sendu dengan mata yang hampa.. seakan sinar disana ikut tertutup denganmata orang yang dipandangnya.

"hei! Kapan kau mau bangun? Besok sudah tahun baru" kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar.." dia berjalan keluar. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, aku tahu pasti. Maka dari itu aku ikut berjalan keluar dan dengan segera kutemukan dia.. menangis di lorong rumah sakit.

Ku peluk tubuh yang bergetar itu, meski kutahu dia tidak akan pernah menanggapiku dalam waktu ini.. dia akan selalu mengabaikanku selama orang itu belum bangun. Jadi aku harus bersabar akan itu. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah memberi ia dukungan dari sini.

"Dobe.. kenapa bisa begini?" kupeluk dia dengan air mata yang ikut turun.

"aku tidak tahu.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa Sasukee" aku ikut menangis. Kami menangis di lorong pada pukul sebelas nyaris tengah malam.

 _._

 _._

 _Di atap gedung sekolah kita biasa duduk atau sekedar tiduran dan bahkan memakan bekal masing masing, kali ini kau dan aku hanya berbaring santai dengan kesunyian yang menyenang, ya.. hanya kita berdua._

" _Teme, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang?" tanyaku kepada Teme sambil terus menatap awan, namun aku yakin kau tahu saat itu konsentrasiku adalah padamu._

" _hm? Entah" jawabmu dengan nada putus asa._

" _aku rasa.. aku jatuh cinta" aku tersenyum dengan senangnya.. di awan sana seperti ada wajahmu yang tertawa.. bahkan ada bayangan dimana aku menciummu tepat di bibir._

" _oh ya?" entah pendengaran ku saja.. tapi ku rasa kau kecewa._

" _hei, kenapa suaramu seperti orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?" godaku.._

" _bodoh, dare?" tanya si Teme lagi._

 _Aku bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada siku hingga sekarang aku dalam posisi setengah tertidur dan menghadapnya dengan senyum hangat yang kubuat hanya untuknya._

" _kimi*" ucapmu santai dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibirnya dan kembali berbaring. Jujur saat ituaku sangat takut dia akan memukulku dan lebih parahnya lagi merasa jijik lalu berlari pergi, namun tidak.. dia hanya melongo menatapku dengan mata yang menatapku shock dan pipi yang agak bersemu.. apa ini? Jangan membuatku berharap._

" _sudah.. anggap saja itu hanya pernyataan, aku tidak ingin pertemanan kita berubah hanya karena kita yang saling canggung, jadi tetaplah berteman denganku." Ucapku pelan dengan jantung yang berdegup._

" _aku juga" ucapnya yang spontan membuatku membelalak._

" _huh?"_

" _aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, baka" ucapnya mengulang, kurasakan hening untuk sesaat di antara kita, namun kemudian dia tertawa pelan._

" _waah.. kita ternyata sehati ya.. tapi maaf ya, aku hanya ingin kita cukup berteman"_

" _yaah jika itu jadinya, maka kita berteman" ucapnya santai dan aku kembali tenng sambil menatap langit, namun kemudian ada wajah yang menutup penglihatanku dari langit dan kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibirku walau hanya sejenak._

" _cheh, mana ada teman yang mencium bibir temannya sendiri" ucapku dan kemudian kau terkekeh dan suasana kembali hening._

" _ne, Sasuke.. mau ikut festival tahun baru bersamaku?" Tanyaku._

" _heh, itu kan masih dua bulan lagi" ucapnya._

" _yaa setidaknya aku dapat kepastian kau ikut atau tidak, karena tahun kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena aku berada di Okinawa"_

" _malas" ucapnya datar sambil berbaring menatap langit dengan awan berarak damai dan semilir angin memainkan rambut indahnya._

" _oh, ayolah… pasti akan seru, ku jamin itu"_

" _kenapa bisa seru?" dia bertanya._

" _karena aku yang menemanimu!"_

"…" _Teme hanya diam mendengar celotehanku itu,mungkin dia sedang berpikir bagaimana bisa menjadi seru saat kerja kita hanya menatap langit dengan kembang api yang memekakkan telinga. Dan juga, aku tahu dia sangat membenci keramaian._

" _ya.. kau harus ikut" Teme diam saja dan tidak menjawab mau ataupun tidak._

" _entah lah,, ayo pulang..! ini sudah sore" dan dia pun bangkit beranjak meninggalkanku yang masih disana. Hingga kemudian aku bangkit dan mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya lalu menggandengnya._

 _._

 _._

Haah mengingat hal yang terjadi sekitar dua bulan lalu benar-benar membuat hatiku pedih..

"nee Sasu.. kau sudah menemaniku saat ini, _arigatou na_ " kini aku duduk di sebelahnya. Kami sudah kembali masuk dalam ruang rawat.

"dobe.. akan aku buka jendelanya ya.. agar kau bisa melihat kembang api" aku mengangguk tanpa tahu dia memandangku atau tidak, yang pasti dia tahu kalau itu yang kumau.. memandang kembang api bersamanya, bersama orang yang ku cintai.

Si Teme itu masih saja berdiri di jendela.. menatap deting-detik dimana kembang api akan dimulai.. tv yang menyala di ruang itu menunjukkan hitungan mundur..

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

*DUAAAAAR*

Ledakan demi ledakkan bertebaran di langit hitam. Kembang api berwarna-warni menghiasi langit bagai tumpahan tinta. Indah. Sangat indah. Aku berjalan mendekat, menatap kagum pada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di langit. Tapi ada yang lebih menarik dari kembang api, yaitu wajah indah ditambah piasan sinar di langit, wajahnya yang indah namun kini terhiasi air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah sehitam langit.

Sasuke mengangis. Ia tidak tahan. Berjalan mundur lalu berjongkok dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"ku mohon Dobeee bangun! Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kecelakaan itu! Bangun! Aku mau memukul mu! DOBE" tangisnya makin kencang dan kini menatap orang yang tertidur di sana.

Sedangkan aku.. hanya berdiri di belakangnya, dengan tubuh tembus yang tidak memiliki bayangan.

Aku tidak tahan, kupeluk dia dengan tubuh tembus ini. Dengan tubuh yang hanya tersisa jiwa, dengan raga yang tergeletak di atas kasur pasien.

"lebih baik aku yang mati saat itu kau tahu? Sangat menyakitkan memandangmu dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"terimakasih sudah menolongku, terimakasih kau mau menyelamatkanku, tapi aku tidak berharap kau selamatkan jika begini akhirnya"

"Sasuke…" aku hanya bisa menangis di belakangnya.. memndang tubuh bergetar yang mendamba terbukanya mata orang disana.. mataku yang belum terbuka.. mata dari ragaku yang terbaring kaku disana selama dua bulan.

"bagaimana bisa seperti ini setelah kita saling mengungkapkan! Aku tidak mau itu menjadi hari terakhir aku tersenyum! Aku tidak mau itu menjadi hari terakhir kita berciuman! Aku tidak mau kau pergi! * _Dakara, me o akete! Onegai..._ " tangis itu belum berakhir, seakan memang tidak ada akhirnya.

" _muri! Gomen nee Sasuke"_ Aku terkejut! Sungguh! Karena saat ini Sasuke menoleh, menatapku! Dia menatapku yang kini ada di belakangnya.. dengan tubuhku yang bagai selembar tisu.

"D-dobe..?"

"s-Sasuke.." aku berjalan mendekat. Ini kesempatanku, ku lihat di pojok sana.. sang malaikat yang telah berbaik hati.. memberiku waktu bergentayangan hingga tahun baru dan kini dengan baik hati memperbolehkan aku berbicara dengan Sasuke.. yang kini sedikit kaget menatapku.

Aku memeluknya. Sasuke hanya dapat terpaku, kemudian dia membalas pelukan dengan sesenggukan.. kami menangis, saling menghilangkan rasa rindu, namun ini sangat menyakitkan, kami tahu kalau ini akan jadi yang terakhir.. terakhir untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kalimat darinya membuatku sungguh bahagia.. namun juga tersiksa! Ini akan jadi yang terakhir.. benar-benar terakhir..

"aku juga! Aku sangat mencintaimu" kami masih berpelukan.

"heh hehehe.." sasuke terkekeh.. dia tertawa dengan air mata. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"aneh ya.. aku baru berani mengucapkan ini dengan blak-blakkan di saat kau sudah menjadi roh.. aku sangat pengecut, kau tahu.. aku sangat mencintaimu kau tahu..?"

"aku sangat tahu itu.. dan kau juga tahu itu kan?" aku tersenyum dan mulai menciumnya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, begitu juga aku.. dalam sebuah ruangan sunyi.. yang berisi diriku, dia, dan sang malaikan yang terus mengawasi. Menyakitkan.. sungguh sangat sakit.. aah kenapa ini terjadi, di saat aku sudah dengan berani mengutarakannya.

Kami kembali berpelukan.. "maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. Ini bukan salahmu.. aku melakukan itu dan aku bersyukur kau selamat.. tetaplah hidup untukku! Bahagialah.. dan ingatlah kalau kita pernah bersama" aku pergi.. menginggalkannya, bersamaan dengan suara biiip yang ada pada EKG. Aku tersenyum kepada sang malaikat yang memandangku datar. "terimakasih" kuucapkan padanya dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil membawaku pergi.. selamat tinggal sasuke. Akan kuingat kau sebagai kenangan indah dalam hidupku, sebagi orang yang pernah hadir dengan senyum menawan. Terimakasih.

-END-

.

.

EKG = Elektrokardiograf (Alat deteksi aktivitas jantung)

Kimi = kamu

Dakara, me o akete = jadi.. bukalah matamu

 **a/n**

HUAAAAAAA gomenneeee! Muncul dengan yang kayak giniiii aku tahu aku banyak dosa karena meninggalkan 2 FF dalam keadaan menggantung.. tapi file itu menghilang entah kemana! Gomennasaiiiiii minnaaaa gatau kenapa aku jadi semellow ini dalam menulis fiction, tapi yang penting ini NaruSasu!

Yayaya ini juga bisa disebut sebagai SasuNaru.. karena disini tidak adak yang diminan,, tapi tetap saja aku maunya NARUSASU! HAHAHAHAHAHA Naru yang lebih DOMINAN! GAMAUTAU! TITIK.

Jaa! Sampai ketemu dalam Fic lainnya!


End file.
